Flawless
by there's fire in his eyes
Summary: Riley's thoughts in some scenes from Eclipse.


I sat in the window and took a deep breath. Delicious.

For a starving hippie this Edward Cullen had excellent taste. His human was a lovely floral little thing by the scent of her. It was really too bad I had to wait so much longer to get a taste. But Victoria had been clear on what I could and could not do while on this little mission. Their seer would alert them if I planned anything too drastic.

'Still, a spur of the moment snack doesn't sound too bad…'

I wasn't thirsty enough to resort to snacking on the girl's father. Even with the added bonus of shutting his snoring up. I was stuffed to the gills with Port Angles tourists. The girl was the only thing worth snacking on anyway, but just a taste wasn't worth it. Even human-huggers wouldn't be easy to beat if all seven of them showed up, and they would if I tried for their pet.

"Riley! Hurry up!" Jeff hissed form a mile or so away. Jeff, my chauffer for this trip, was getting nervous. Only a month shy of one year he was only barely in control of his thirst, which made him harder to handle that I'd have liked, but the only other option, a blonde named Shauna, got herself killed fighting with another newbie two nights ago.

Jeff was the only choice unless I wanted to postpone this until a month or so from now, which was too long for Victoria's intense sense of vengeance. Not to mention if we gave them too much time to think the 'humanitarians' might get brave and come looking for us.

Back to work. I inhaled again, looking for strong patches of scent. It wasn't hard to find; the girl was a slob. Her pillow was obvious the most obvious choice. I lingered over the bed for a moment longer, surprised by the strength of Edward's scent on the human's sheets. What did he do with her at night?

He sleeps with her. The realization was shocking, but I couldn't deny that it was true. How… pointless? Maybe. I didn't know what it was. It certainly wasn't something Victoria would consider important, even if she or I could sleep. She would see it as unnecessary- certainly never sweet.

'Sweet? Where did that come from? What's sweet about playing with your food?'

Shaking my head to clear it of unnecessary thoughts, I kept digging. If we were to gain the upper hand, this first psychological 'attack' must be flawless. Subtle and threatening and useful; giving our soldiers her scent would cut down on attention-grabbing collateral damage when we finally made our move.

Most of the dirty clothes were saturated in her scent. There was a red blouse hanging over the arm of her rocking chair- another place their scents mingled- and I grabbed it, along with a few other things.

Following my nose I made short work of her wardrobe, stuffing everything with enough scent on it into airtight bags so there would be no other scents on them when I gave them to the soldiers. There wasn't a lot a newborn couldn't kill, but they weren't the brightest bulbs, especially when you riled them up, so the scent would need to be clear.

Finished, I headed for the window.

"Riley!" I snarled softly. Jeff was getting on my nerves. This whole vendetta was getting on my nerves. I hoped Victoria would kill the girl quickly now, so we could be together without the human distracting her, so I wouldn't have to play babysitter for a bunch of impulsive, mindless newborns.

But Victoria had already promised me that the Cullens would take care of the newbies for us, which was a plus. I smiled in the darkness, listening to Jeff's fingers tapping anxiously the steering wheel. I couldn't wait to send him off on the suicide mission he was made for.

"I'm coming. Now shut up and sit still." I hissed into the night, outside the human's window. Stealthily, I tucked the bags under my arm as best I could and climbed down the roof. I let myself drop of the side of the roof, reveling in the soundless, cat like landing.

The forest wind whipped around me as I ran, blowing my hair into my eyes. I took a scenic route just to bother the already anxious Jeff, and took my sweet time getting to the car once it was in sight.

Slipping into the cool leather interior of the stolen vehicle, I threw a very fake friendly smile at Jeff. "There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He just growled. Even Jeff wasn't too thick not to notice when someone was mocking him, especially when I was so obvious about it.

"Did you get the scent?" I hoisted the bags in answer, and tossed them into the back seat. Jeff nodded as if he knew what was going on, "Good."

I looked away from him, opting instead to watch the scenery wiz past. What would the Cullens do when they realized someone had been in their female's room? Panic, probably. They had no idea who I was or why I was there. I wondered idly if the female would notice her things were missing. Probably not, if humans were dense enough to miss the fact that an entire race of superior undead beings were existing right under their noses, I doubted this one would notice missing socks.

Jeff drove recklessly fast down the narrow lanes, trying to aggravate me no doubt, but I ignored him in favor of listing the Cullen's stats against ours in my head, trying to calculate how many more we'd need to match or beat them.

This was going to be a long war.


End file.
